Je veux vivre là-bas !
by Lucy and Alice
Summary: Deux filles rêvent d'aller dans One Piece, mais que se passe-t-il quand leur rêve devient réalité?
1. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous, c'est Alice ! Comme Lucy m'a reprochée de faire l'associable, bah voilà :**

**C'est notre première fanfic, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez et je sais pas quoi dire d'autre donc bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Claquement de porte.

\- Putain je vais les buter! Sal...

\- Alice, au lieu de les insulter tu peux m'aider à me soigner ? Tu as des bandages ou des pansements?

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi calme, ils te tabassent tous les jours quand même!

-Aïe ! Je sais mais j'y peux rien ils savent que je ne supporte pas les hommes et ils profitent.

\- Désolée, mais personne ne dit rien!

\- Tout le monde me détestent c'est pour ça qu'ils disent rien.

-...

-...

\- C'EST L'HEURE DE ONE PIECE ! crièrent-elles.

A peine la télé s'alluma une lumière les aveuglèrent et leur corps disparurent telles une poussière d'étoiles.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

POV Lucy:

Punaise j'ai mal partout! Ces bip incessant je les reconnais se sont ceux de l'hôpital. Mes blessures étaient si graves que ça ? J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et je me retrouve nez à nez avec...des inconnus! C'est Sandrine qui m'opère habituellement pourquoi je ne la vois pas ?

\- Capitaine elle est réveillée !

\- Je vois ça Sachi elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir si mal que ça alors qu'on est entrain de lui retirer une balle.

Si tu savais mon gars... Attend une balle ?! Je commence à gigoter mais on me plaqua contre une table dure. Soudain j'aperçue une seringue et... AU SECOUUURS ! Petit à petit je tombe dans le trou du sommeil.

POV Alice:

Oh my god ! J'ai mal partout! La flemme d'ouvrir les yeux ! Je sentis un souffle près de moi. Vraiment près de moi. Trop près de moi. J'ouvre les yeux je me retrouve face à un inconnu à quelques centimètres de mon visage entrain de me scruter.

-Ah t'es ...

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ! criais-je un lui donnant un coup de tête.

L'inconnu partis valser jusqu'à contre la porte. Qui s'ouvra d'un coup il fut projeter contre le mur. Trop drôle !

-Ace qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore yoi ?! cria le nouvel arrivant. Ace yoi ?!

-Derrière la porte, dit le soi-disant Ace.

-Ah désolée yoi.

-Pas grave. Elle est réveillée l'autre folle.

-T'es réveillé ?

\- Non sérieux ça ne se voit pas

-Moi c'est Marco et l'autre abruti c'est Ace...

-Eh ! Je suis là je te...

-Et toi? demanda Marco ignorant totalement Ace.

Il s'approcha de moi et je tiquai. Marco se ne serait pas un gars de One Piece ? Et Ace aussi ? Attend, non c pas possible je suis dans One Piece ?!

Je cours dehors pour vérifier lancer un coup d'œil les laissant en plan. A peine sur le pont (pas la peine de préciser qui m'a fallu une heure pour trouver la bonne porte) je tombai sur… non pas possible BARBE BLANCHE!

\- Alors c'est toi la gamine ? T'as l'air en forme pourtant dans l'état ou on t'a trouvée...

-Attendez, moi gamine ?!J'ai 14 ans, j'suis plus une gamine le géant! Alors si j'étais vous je me la fermerai un peu...

-Oh ! crièrent les hommes présents

-Vos gueules! Et puis merde quoi vous n'êtes pas réel vous êtes des personnages de manga, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Et mon état c'est normal je me fais frapper et je protège ma meilleure amie qui a peur que des garçons la viole à nouveau donc des coups en plus mais je me prends pas des balles de mitraillettes non plus ! Je suis détestée par tout le monde mais pas à ce point quand même ! Aaaah ! Mais j'suis complètement paumée !

-Père...la fille...échappée...à t'es là ? dirent les 2 commandants essoufflés.

-Viens on a à parler, me fait signe le vieux.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Alice: Enfin le nouveau chapitre que Lucy a rendu en retard comme d'hab'...désolée pour l'attente._

_Lucy: Oui désolée mais bon j'avais des trucs à faire moi... :'(_

_Alice: Ouais c'est ça... Allez c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Lucy: Attend, bordel ! Merci pour les reviews et j'ai fait un chapitre plus long cette fois !_

_Alice: Quoi ?! T'as écrit que ce chapitre ! Tu m'as dit que tu en étais au 5° !_

_Lucy: Chut! Il doivent pas savoir qu'il y a encore des chapitres !_

_Alice: ..._

_Lucy &amp; Alice: Bonne lecture !_

oooOOOooo

POV Lucy :

Je me sens faible ; très fatiguée. Je peine à ouvrir mes yeux.

-Enfin réveillée Miss ?

J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur un homme. Cet homme il ressemble à qui déjà ? Ah merde, c'est le personnage que kiffe grave Alice...merde il s'appelle comment ?

-Vous vous appelez comment ? questionnai-je.

\- Trafalgar Law.

Ah oui ! Le mec super psychopathe et sadique qui fait flipper avec son sourire ! HEIN ?!

-WTF ?! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI LA ?!

-Non.

-GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je cours dans les couloirs en criant comme une dératée (Alice: *facepalm*) avant de percuter quelque chose. Je tombe par terre comme un conne (Alice: comme d'hab' quoi). Je lève la tête et j'aperçois Bepo. Bepo ? Bepo. Bepo !

-Câlin !

Pendant quelques minutes je reste là frottant ma joue contre celle de Bepo toute contente. Bien sur, ce moment de bonheur est rompu par l'arrivée de quelques membres de l'équipage.

-Pff...La chance, bouda Pingouin .

-Pourquoi nous on attire personne ? déprime Sachi

-Parce que vous êtes con ! criai-je a leur attention.

Les deux zigotos partirent ce pendre pendant que Law me dit d'une voix douce et gentille comme à son habitude :

-Dégage. C'est mon coussin et mon second.

-Nan, dis-je en tirant la langue.

POV Alice:

Bordel, il grand ce navire ! Il faut que je mémorise car même moi je m'y perdrais !

Et merde il est passé où le vieux ?

-Derrière toi.

-Ah. J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe d'entrer. Sa chambre est gigantesque ! Normal pour un géant. Il allait commencer à me parler quand des coups de canons et des cris se firent entendre. L'ananas sur pattes débarqua:

-Père, la marine nous attaque ! Il y a Garp à son bord.

-Guah ah ah ! Bien mon fils, j'arrive, toi reste là !

-Ah non ! Je veux exterminer des marines aussi ! dit-je avec mon regard de psychopathe, à l'attaque ! Euh... Il est où le pont ?

Marco m'indiqua avec un air blasé la direction. J'arriva enfin avec quelques milliers de détours à ma destination. Ace venait de se faire frapper par Garp (alias le gros nounours comme le dit si bien Lucy) et ce derniers commença à lui faire la morale.

-Et le vieux ! On t'as jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas frapper les handicapés mentales tels que Ace ?

-Hein ?! Qui tu traites d'handicapé mentales ?!

-Bah toi...tu n'as pas écouté ? *sourire moqueur*

oooOOOooo

_Lucy débarquant avec le bazooka: Qu'est ce qui te prend d'insulter mon Ace ?! *aura noire*_

_Ace: Ouais qu'est ce qui te prend de m'insulter ?!_

_Alice &amp; Lucy :..._

_Lucy: Bon A+ Laissez des reviews !_

_Alice: Beaucoup de reviews !_


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Alice : *arrive* T'es sure que tu veux pas m'aider ?_**

**_Lucy : Non c'est TA merde tu te débrouille !_**

**_Alice : Sympa... AH ILS ARRIVENT !_**

**_Ace et Marco et Garp et Kidd et Law et Thatch et Bonney et... [C'est bon si tu dis tout le monde on y est jusqu'à demain...] : REVIENS ICI !_**

**_Alice : Merde !_**

**_Lucy : Bien fait tu l'as cherchée. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Law :**

-Non.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle ose me défier la gamine ?

-Nan mais tu me crois, en plus t'es stupide ! J'suis pas suicidaire non plus.

Elle descend lentement de mon second et se plante me déroutant légèrement avec ses yeux.

-Bon on le fait cet interrogatoire ?

-Comment as-tu su ? demandai-je méfiant.

-Tu m'as sauvée pour me faire faire du tourisme peut-être ? dit-elle avec lassitude, par contre je refuse tout contact physique avec tes hommes si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions.

\- Très bien suis-moi.

Elle me suivit sans broncher. Ce genre de fille me plait bien. Mais pourtant c'est un masque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais je le sens. C'est une jolie fille. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux émeraudes avec un air rêveur. Elle doit avoir au moins 13-14 ans. Tiens voici ma cabine je la fait entrer puis m'installe.

-Bon d'abord comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lucy.

-Bien, ton âge ?

-Je ne me souviens pas. Je n'ai plus de mémoire.

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Et pour ton nom, comment se fait-il que tu te rappelles de ton prénom ?

-J'ai un bracelet avec mon prénom dessus.

Wow l'intelligence.

**oooOOOooo**

POV Ace :

Elle m'a appelée comment là ? Je vais la buter cette petite peste.

-Attend tu viens de les mettre à terre en une seconde ou je rêve ? s'écrie Marco.

-Bah ouai, ça pose un problème ?

-Oui ! crièrent les commandants.

-Ah.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as comme réaction !

-Merde je tombe sur le répondeur.

-TU NOUS ECOUTEs ?!

-Nan.

Le vieux s'approche d'elle. Paix à son âme.

-C'est quoi ça ? en montrant un rectangle noir avec des dessins dessus

-Quelque chose

-Répond si tu ne veux pas goûter à mon poing d'amour.

-Il est interdit de frapper les filles. du tac au tac répond la mioche

-Euh...

JE L'AIME CETTE GOSSE ! Je la sers dans mes bras et l'étouffe. C'est la première fois que je vois papy désorienté. Elle s'évanouie. Euh...

-Tu l'as tuée Ace ! gueule l'autre fou.

Et merde...

Oyagi aide moi !

* * *

**_Alice : Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il était assez long. Lucy est malheureusement indisponible pour dire son mot ._**

**_Lucy : Hum...humffff..._**

**_Alice : Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne lui ai rien fait._**

**_Lucy : Humfffff... Humfff... hum... (traduction impossible)_**


End file.
